


Magic Milk

by Dromaka



Category: Mogeko, Mogeko Castle, funamusea
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Hypnosis, Lactation, Magic, i guess??, multi-chapter, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: Moge-ko experiences the joys of breast expansion.





	1. The Beginning - Expansion

She strolled along the corridor cheerfully, heels clicking upon the floor as her knife danced through the air, a cruel smile upon her face. As she approached, the creatures hid away behind the boxes, waiting until she passed to spring out and surround her, casting lustful arcane magic upon her. She froze as the spell worked it's magic, paralysing her and trapping her.

Her eyes shifted as she felt a stirring in her chest, her top growing tighter. A button popped, and her fingers became free. Another went, and her hands came free. Her breasts spilled forth, and she broke free of the spell, reaching up to grab her chest as her breasts spilled out, her top tearing as she grabbed them.

Under her touch, they seemed so much more sensitive, and a moan escaped her, desperate gasps from the sudden pleasure envelopping her. Her chest continued to grow as she broke free, and she turned slowly, lust and death in her eyes. She grabbed the nearest Mogeko, crushing it's skull in her hand, before throwing it aside. Her knife flashed as another two surged towards her, seperating their bodies into pieces, before she turned to the final two.

Her chest had continued to grow, and she moved one arm to hold her breasts up, her other slashing the final two Mogekos, saving her from their attack. As the final two died, she dropped to her knees, her knife falling from her hand as she grasped her breasts, moaning desperately. It felt so good!! Her chest continued to fill out, causing further moans from her before she gently raised one nipple to her mouth, giving it a gentle suck as she teased her other breast.

She shuddered and moaned as she played with her breasts, her legs grinding together. She teased her sensitive chest more, fingers gliding over her nipple, gently pulling on one as her tongue teased the other. As she did this, she felt another sensation rushing though her, and she came, moaning loudly as her breast came free from her mouth.

She took a shaky breath, and stood slowly, and started making her way back to her room. At least her breasts had seemed to stop growing. Though that had felt incredibly good... Perhaps she would try playing with them again later.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moge-ko decides to test out a new idea.

She hesitently stepped into the room, glancing around before closing the door behind her. She relaxed as she made her way over to the couch, sitting down and trying to calm down. There had to be a reasonable explaination for this, right? She shook her head, trying to make sense of it all, when she heard the door on the far side of the room creak open. She froze in terror, hardly daring to move, but relaxed as a girl entered. She had very weird hair though, and... Oh goodness!! She quickly averted her gaze, blushing deeply from the sight of the girls breasts. The girl spoke with a giggle, her voice almost sing-song esque.

"Hi there, Yonaka~"

She froze. How did she- that was her- what was happening?! She risked another glance back at the girl, and as she did so, there was a bright flash of pink light. She blinked a little, and when she managed to see again, she found herself staring at the girl's chest, pressed together in front of her eyes. What... What was happening? She couldn't seem to take her eyes away from them... And it did feel good to stare at them...

No! She had to get out of here, and find Shinya! She had to... had to... What did she have to do again? She stared at the breasts, feeling better and better, and felt a hand gently rest upon her head. She didn't move, transfixed by the sight of the other's chest.

"Good girl Yonaka~ Just like that~ Slip into pleasure~ You belong to Moge-ko now~"

Moge-ko... That was a good name. She felt happy when she heard that. She slipped deeper and deeper into pleasure, and her mind began to melt away.

  
Moge-ko raised her hand from the girls head, and sat next to her, grinning. She'd been reading up on this stuff, but hadn't expected it to work quite so well!! How absolutely delightful!! Now, she had another idea~ She gently guided Yonaka's head towards her chest, before pressing her breast towards her mouth. "Here you go~ Drink up like a good girl~"

Yonaka obediently began to lick and suck, and Moge-ko moaned loudly, gasping with pleasure. This felt so much better than doing it herself!! She shuddered and moaned as Yonaka began to drink her milk, shuddering with pleasure as she felt it pour forth from her chest. With one hand wrapped around Yonaka's head, holding her close, her other went to tease her free breast, gently groping it, teasing the nipple and tugging, moaning as milk began to shoot out from it. This felt so good~ After a brief moment of consideration, she decided to keep the girl like this. After all, no point in ruining a good thing, is there?~


	3. Chapter 3 - Sharing the Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, where-in Moge-ko experiences the joys of sharing.

It had started like most any other day, with Moge-ko feeding Yonaka her milk. However, something interesting happened this time. It could have been a side effect of a lot of exposure to the milk, or it could have simply been another spell. Either way, Yonaka's chest began to grow, just like hers had, so many weeks ago.

She gasped and moaned with pleasure as her milk filled Yonaka's mouth, before noticing the expansion of her chest, one hand moving down to tease Yonaka's newly growing chest, smirking as Yonaka shuddered under her touch. Her other hand teased her free breast, moans escaping her as Yonaka fed more, her chest expanding further and further as she greedily suckled.

Her hand moved between her legs, and she began to touch herself, grinding against her fingers as she drank her Mistress' milk. This was where she belonged... She felt so good! And her chest, it felt like nothing else she'd ever felt before!! She shuddered as her Mistress groped her, sucking harder, desperate for more. She wanted, no, needed her milk!!

As she drank more, her top began to rip, tearing open as her breasts spilled out, growing larger in Moge-ko's hand. She drank more and more, and Moge-ko had to all but drag her off her breast, just so she could switch her to the other one. As she began to suck, Moge-ko moaned again, already close to cumming. She just felt so good!! That said though, she was curious about something. She shifted her grip on Yonaka's breast, before giving it an experemental tug. To her delight, milk came out! This was truly wonderful, and it caused the most delightful reaction from Yonaka. She shuddered and shook on Moge-ko's breast, causing her to cum, milk squirting from her chest as she fell to her knees, moaning with pleasure.

She'd truly be happy to spend the rest of her days like this~

[BAD END(?) XXX - MILKY]


End file.
